De vuelta a la Cámara de los Secretos
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Hermione sabe que tienen que ayudar a Harry y deben ser ellos los que destruyan la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, y con ella una parte de la dividida alma de Voldemort. Así que debe bajar con Ron a la Cámara de los Secretos...spoilers DH


Bueno, pues parece que hoy estoy inspirado. Aqui os dejo una historia que llevaba mucho tiempo con ganas de escribir y que creo que nadie ha escrito todavia

Los personajes no son míos

**De vuelta a la Cámara de los Secretos**

Cuando Harry salió con Luna hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw, en busca de alguna pista que le condujese al último horrocrux, Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Si Harry conseguía encontrarlo ya tendrían todos los objetos y solo les quedaría acabar con Nagini. Y con Voldemort, claro. Y en ese momento una pregunta hizo que se estremeciese.

¿Cómo los iban a destruir? Estaba muy bien que los consiguiesen, pero si no los destruían su esfuerzo era en vano. Ya no disponían de la espada de Godric Gryffindor y dudaba mucho que los duendes de Gringotts se la volviesen a prestar después de asaltar una de las cámaras de máxima seguridad y...

Un momento. ¿Cámara? Había una posibilidad. Muy peligrosa, sí, pero no veía otra opción. De hecho, creía que era la única solución.

Tenían que bajar a la Cámara de los Secretos.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que Ron estaba siendo literalmente estrujado por Molly, que en ese momento se deshacía en lágrimas. Hermione sonrío, pero al punto se acordó de sus propios padres y la sonrisa resbaló de su rostro tan rápido como había aparecido. Por lo menos los Weasley estaban juntos; si ella moría sus padres vivirían el resto de su vida en Australia, sin llegar a saber nunca que habían tenido una hija, Hermione Jean Granger, que había muerto a los dieciocho años tratando de librar al mundo del mago oscuro más peligroso de los últimos tiempos.

Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, se dijo. En cuanto vio que Ron, un poco abochornado por la reacción de Molly se acercaba a ella, se adelantó y le llevó a un rincón de la cada vez más concurrida Sala de los Menesteres. Justo en ese momento entraban Oliver Wood y Katie Bell.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? –Ron se fijó en que tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Sí, tranquilo, estoy bien –respondió con firmeza -. Escucha, si Harry encuentra el último horrocrux tendremos que destruirlos y...

- Pues ya me dirás cómo –repuso con pesimismo.

- ¡¡Escucha un segundo Ron!! Sé donde podemos encontrar algo tan potente como la espada de Gryffindor, y aquí mismo, en Hogwarts.

Ron la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

- Venga Hermione eso no es posible, ¿dónde?

- En la Cámara de los Secretos –contestó poniendo un especial énfasis en sus palabras.

Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido unos instantes hasta que por fin las palabras calaron en su mente. Parecía muy asustado, pero decidido, como si también hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que esa fuese la única solución posible.

- Claro, el basilisco –dijo como si fuese obvio -. Vale, en cuanto vuelva Harry bajamos y...

- No podemos esperar Ron –atajó con un ademán de impaciencia -. Tenemos que hacerlo nosotros.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros. Tenemos que ayudar a Harry, él no puede hacer todo solo por mucho que lo intente. Necesita ayuda.

Ron la miró fijamente y con un seco movimiento de cabeza dio a entender que sí, que estaba dispuesto, aunque al instante siguiente una sobra de duda cruzó por su cara.

- ¿Has pensando como vamos a subir?

Hermione pareció desconcertada por su pregunta y se apoyó en la pared un momento para tratar de solventar ese "pequeño" detalle. Pero estaba muy incómoda, algo se le estaba clavando entre los omoplatos. Sin volverse se llevó una mano a la espalda y tocó algo duro, de forma cilíndrica y de madera. Lo cogió y vio lo que era. Una escoba.

Sonrío y se la mostró a Ron. Este sonrió a su vez y la tomó de la mano, para dirigirse juntos a las escaleras para ir de inmediato al cuarto de baño de Myrtle la llorona.

Cuando iban por la mitad del recorrido escucharon como Arthur Weasley les preguntaba, levantando la voz para hacerse oír:

- ¡¡Chicos!! ¿Se puede saber dónde vais con una escoba?

- ¡¡ Al cuarto de baño!! –respondieron los dos a la vez.

Y sin parase a ver las reacciones que había provocado su respuesta, cerraron la puerta tras de sí y se dirigieron corriendo al segundo piso.

Por una vez el cuarto de baño estaba en silencio, aunque se notaba que seguía siendo la vivienda habitual de Myrtle, ya que había varios charcos de agua por todo el suelo de mármol. Pero en cuanto estuvieron enfrente del grifo que daba acceso a la cámara, se encontraron con otro problema. Se miraron decepcionados y aun sin hablar los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión: ninguno de los dos podía hablar pársel.

- No podemos hacer nada –dijo Hermione con tristeza -. No sé como he podido pasar este detalle por alto. Solo Harry puede abrir la cámara.

Y eso era un problema, porque no sabían donde estaba ni cuanto tardaría en regresar, pero no podían hacer otra cosa que esperar. Ya se había alcanzado la puerta del servicio cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron no la seguía. Se dio la vuelta intrigada y le vio inclinado sobre el lavamanos, escudriñando la pequeña serpiente grabada en el grifo. Hermione se acercó y le puso una tentativa mano en la espalda.

- Será mejor que volvamos Ron. No podemos hacer nada.

- No, déjame probar una cosa.

Hermione parecía a punto de echarse a reír, pues había adivinado las intenciones de su amigo pero no le creía capaz de que su idea saliese bien.

- Vamos Ron, no va a funcionar –intentó ser lo más suave posible-. No sabes hablar pársel. Y no es un idioma que se aprenda a hablar de un día para otro.

Ron levantó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa muy misteriosa, con una confianza en sí mismo como pocas veces ella le había visto.

- No pretendo aprender pársel de un día para otro. Con una sola palabra me servirá –frunció el ceño tratando de recordar -. Vamos a ver, ¿qué fue lo que dijo Harry cuando abrió el guardapelo? Supongo que diría "ábrete", ¿no?

Hermione solo pudo asentir vagamente con la cabeza.

- Pues vamos a probar, voy a tratar de imitar los sonidos que emitió.

Y muy concentrado se volvió a inclinar sobre el lavabo. Al cabo de un par de minutos se sintió preparado y susurró

- Ábrete.

Miró a Hermione con las cejas arqueadas, pero ella dijo:

- Los has dicho en nuestro idioma, te he entendido.

- Bien, probaré otra vez.

Tras varios intentos, una gran maraña de arrugas surcaban la frente de Ron debido a los esfuerzos por reproducir fielmente las palabras que había oído meses antes, pero parecía que no daba resultado. Cuando sentía como las sienes le empezaban a palpitar, miró a la serpiente otra vez y esta vez le pareció que había algo distinto, como si se moviese, como si reptase por la base del grifo.

_- Ábrete_.

Esta vez supo que había funcionado.

Poco a poco se fue abriendo ante ellos el oscuro agujero por el que habían bajado Harry y él hacía ya tantos años en busca de Ginny. Hermione le miró algo ruborizada por la importancia del momento y le hizo una seña para que se metiese dentro. Ron suspiró resignado y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer al vacío, escuchando como poco después y dando un pequeño grito lo hacía Hermione. Como pudo, giró la cabeza hacia atrás y la vio bajar a toda velocidad por el tobogán cubierto de algo parecido a las algas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y aferrada a la escoba como si fuese un salvavidas: y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante esa imagen.

Cuando acabó el tobogán aterrizó sobre su trasero y se apresuró a levantarse, pero no pudo porque Hermione cayó encima de él al instante.

- Joder, Hermione, podrías tener más cuidado –se quejó mientras se masajeaba la zona de la pierna en la que la chica había caído.

- Claro Ron –rezongó -, ahora mismo voy a ver a Snape y le digo que refuerce las medidas de seguridad de la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Ron la miró unos segundos pensando en como responderle, pero ante lo absurdo de la situación comenzó a reír, y al instante Hermione le siguió.

- Vaya par que estamos hechos tu y yo. Creo que no ha pasado ningún día en el que no hayamos discutido.

- Por lo menos yo no lo recuerdo –corroboró Hermione mirándole con cariño -. Parece que es nuestro destino.

Permanecieron callados unos instantes y Ron le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Y ante su sorpresa aceptó. Pero debió tirar de ella demasiado fuerte porque debido al impulso los rostros de ambos quedaron a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos se miraron a los ojos, diciéndose con la mirada muchas cosas que nunca se habían dicho con palabras, cosas que siempre habían estado allí, latentes, y ahora que la batalla parecía inminente parecían aflorar en los dos. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ron azorado, apartó la mirada, dejándola un tanto desconcertada. Se dio cuenta de su brusquedad y trató de enmendar su error.

- Ahora no. Luego, cuando todo acabe. Cuado sepamos que tenemos una oportunidad. Entonces hablaremos.

Y sin poder evitarlo Hermione le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras Ron acariciaba su cabello, que a algunos les producía desde la risa hasta el espanto, pero que él encontraba delicioso.

A los pocos metros se encontraron con el montón de rocas que había taponado la entrada a la cámara y sin decir nada, Hermione se colocó delante y gritó:

- ¡Bombarda máxima!

Al instante una lluvia de rocas de pequeño tamaño voló por todo el túnel, pero ninguna llegó a tocarles porque inmediatamente después de lanzar el hechizo Ron lanzó un _protego_ sobre ambos que los mantuvo fuera del alcance de cualquier daño.

- ¿Y ese hechizo? –preguntó Ron cuando el polvo se comenzó a asentar.

- Cortesía de Umbrigde –dio Hermione por toda respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a la Cámara de los Secretos ambos se detuvieron unos instantes en contemplarla, aunque no era un espectáculo muy agradable. Mirando la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin Ron compuso una mueca de asco:

- Viejo chiflado. Ya podías haber sido squib.

Hermione sonrió un poco ante el comentario, pero enseguida le tiró de la manga y señaló con el dedo índice lo que habían ido a buscar: el cadáver del basilisco.

Ante ellos había una putrefacta mole que podía ser de cualquier cosa. La piel se desprendía del hueso en jirones y al acercarse llegó hasta sus narices el pútrido olor de los cuerpos en descomposición. Sintiendo como el estómago se le encogía Ron siguió el cuerpo de la enorme serpiente que giraba hacia la derecha y vio la cabeza del basilisco. Conteniendo una arcada se acercó más, y pensó que era una de las cosas más asquerosas que había visto en su vida.

El basilisco yacía con la boca abierta, mostrando unos descomunales colmillos. Y sus ojos eran diferentes: uno le miraba completamente abierto, ciego, clavándose en él, mientras el otro solo era un amasijo de sangre coagulada hacía mucho tiempo y carne descompuesta. A unos metros de él estaba Hermione, demasiado impresionada para acercarse más.

- Ron –le llamó con voz trémula -.¿ Te importaría ser tu quien..?

- Tranquila –y viendo su expresión preocupada trató de calmarla, aunque él mismo se sentía al borde del colapso nervioso -. Tendré cuidado.

Sacó su varita y apuntó a uno de los colmillos, confiando en que su puntería fuese buena: no quería verse bañado en sesos de serpiente.

- ¡Diffindo!

Con un sonido seco el colmillo derecho se desprendió del cráneo y Ron se apresuró a cogerlo, tratando de no tocar la punta por si esta aun estaba impregnada de veneno. Se dirigió a Hermione avivando el paso según se alejaban del maltrecho cadáver y juntos volvieron a salir por el hueco que habían abierto en el grueso muro de piedras. Una vez fuera se volvieron a mirar, aliviados.

- No sé porque Dumbledore no hizo derrumbar esta sala.

- Supongo que pensó que nos harían falta los colmillos del basilisco.

- Claro, seguro –dijo Ron con sorna -. Es algo muy común. Mi madre tiene montones en la despensa.

Hermione le dio un pequeño empujón y se agacho a sacar algo de su calcetín, su bolsito bordado con cuentas. Hurgó en el un poco y por fin sacó la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, dejándola de pie en el suelo, en medio de los dos, e hizo un gesto para que Ron procediese a destruirla.

- No, hazlo tú –le tendió el colmillo con cuidado -. Este te toca a ti. Yo ya destruí el guardapelo. Es tu turno

Y con una sonrisa, al animó a proceder

Hermione le miró gravemente y soltando la escoba tomó el feo colmillo que Ron le entregada. Lo agarró con ambas manos con decisión y se dispuso a clavarlo en la copa con fuerza...pero apenas a unos centímetros se detuvo y Ron supo porque: la copa había empezado a emitir un intenso resplandor dorado. Asustado y recordando lo que había ocurrido cuando intentó destruir el guardapelo miró a Hermione para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, pero no era así. Ni mucho menos.

Hermione estaba ensimismada, contemplando la copa mientras sonreía ligeramente y asentía con la cabeza, como si escuchase alguna voz que solo podía oír ella. Y sus ojos...por Merlín, sus ojos lanzaban destellos rojizos.

- ¡¡Hermione!! ¡Tienes que destruirla!!

Pero parecía sumida en una especia de trance.

- ¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡La copa, destruye la copa!!

Por fin pareció percatarse de que no estaba sola. Levantó la cabeza y lo que Ron vio le hizo que sintiese nauseas. Estaba pálida, hierática, parecía que había sido petrificada de nuevo. Y cuando habló lo hizo una voz monocorde y totalmente carente de vida.

- No podemos hacerlo Ronald. No podemos destruir su copa.

- ¿Su copa...? ¿Por qué no? –trató de razonar, aunque sabía que era inútil.

- Era la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Ella se la ha legado. No debemos destruirla.

- ¡¡No Hermione, eso es mentira!! ¡¡Te está utilizando como cuando me utilizó a mi!! ¡¡No le escuches!!

Pero Hermione había vuelto a contemplar la copa, cuyo brillo era cada vez más intenso. Y pudo ver como Hermione cada vez estaba más pálida, como si la copa se estuviese apoderando de su vida, de su fuerza. Desesperado intentó acercarse a ella y arrebatarle el colmillo, pero una extraña fuerza invisible les mantuvo separados.

- ¡¡Hermione, mírame!!

Como hipnotizada, levantó la mirada nuevamente y dirigió sus ojos hacía él, aunque no sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡¡Nos quiere separar!! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡¡Te quiere separar de tus amigos, de tu familia...de mi!!

Ahora sí que Hermione pareció reaccionar algo, aunque se quedó mirando a Ron como si no le conociese, pero levemente intrigada.

- ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Ron, Ron Weasley. Hermione, destruye con la copa y acabemos con esto. Entonces podremos hablar como hemos dicho antes...tenemos toda la vida para hablar, para estar juntos.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Hermione, pero seguía sin dar muestras de reconocerle. Y cada vez estaba más pálida, parecía al límite de su resistencia.

- Hermione por favor, vuelve, no me hagas esto. Yo...-tragó saliva -. Yo te quiero Hermione, por favor, tienes que romper la copa. Así podremos estar juntos.

El cuerpo de Hermione dio un espasmo y cerrando fuertemente los ojos levantó el colmillo para después dejarlo caer con todas sus fuerzas en el centro mismo de la copa, mientras una potente luz dorada inundaba la cueva.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos corrió hacia Hermione, que permanecía tendida en el suelo llorando. Ron se agachó y le acarició una mejilla mientras con la otra mano recogía los restos de lo que había sido la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, totalmente quedamos y con un gran agujero en el medio.

- Ya pasó, Hermione, tranquila. Todo esta bien.

Hermione se incorporó y se echó a sus brazos mientras su llanto arreciaba.

- Ha sido horrible Ron. Sentía como la vida se escapaba de mí, pero no podía hacer nada por controlarlo. Quería destruir la copa, pero una fuerza me lo impedía. –dijo entre lágrimas -. No me sueltes, por favor, quédate conmigo.

Siempre –prometió Ron en voz baja -. Siempre.

Pasados unos minutos parecía que se había recobrado y Ron la ayudó a levantarse y juntos se dirigieron a la entrada de la cámara. Ron montó en la escoba y Hermione, recelosa, hizo lo mismo, agarrándose con fuerza a su cintura. Mientras ascendían Ron iba pensando que ya quedaba menos para acabar con Voldemort y aunque no sabía lo que el futuro les depararía en las próximas horas, iba a pelear y luchar con más ímpetu que nunca. No pensaba dejar pasar su oportunidad.

Ni mucho menos romper la promesa que le acababa de hacer a Hermione.

Siempre juntos.

* * *

Bueno, pues esto es lo que creo que pasó con estos dos cuando fueron a destruir la copa de Hufflepuff.

Críticas (constructivas) y demás teorias siempre bien recibidas: cuantas más, mejor.

¿Reviews?


End file.
